La decisión correcta
by Jokerumi
Summary: Manga699/¿Puede alguien tener en su corazón a dos personas? ¿Realmente se puede amar a dos personas totalmente distintas pero a la vez parecidas? Hinata Hyuga nunca se imaginó estar en esta situación, después de todo, ¿Quién le hace caso al amor cuando tu aldea y toda la humanidad está siendo amenazada?/ SasuHinaNaru -Pareja final no definida todavía.


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**

.

.

.

**Summary:** ¿Puede alguien tener en su corazón a dos personas? ¿Realmente se puede amar a dos personas totalmente distintas pero a la vez parecidas? ¿Con quién te quedarás, con tu primer amor o el segundo? Hinata Hyuga nunca se imaginó estar en esta situación, después de todo… ¿Quién le hace caso al amor cuando tu aldea y toda la humanidad está siendo amenazada?

**Advertencia: **Este Fanfic se basa en el capítulo 699 del Manga de Naruto, así que si no lo has leído y sigues el anime, cuidado que contiene spoilers.

**Pareja:** ¿SasuHina? ¿Naruhina? La verdad, no lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La decisión esta tomada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra había acabado, por fin habían podido vencer a Kaguya, además de que la pelea que todos siempre habían previsto se había hecho realidad, Sasuke contra Naruto en el valle del Fin, nadie nunca hubiera imaginado el cómo terminaría, los dos ninjas más fuertes tirados en el suelo cada uno sin un brazo.

Todo poco a poco tomo de nuevo su curso, el Tsukuyomi Infinito había sido desecho por Naruto y Sasuke, las personas prisioneras en el jutsu se liberaron de ese sueño volviendo a la cruda realidad, empezó la restauración de todo, atender a los heridos, recoger los cuerpos de los caídos y anotar las bajas que había dejado esta guerra; al no tener un enemigo la alianza shinobi se rompió y toda organización social volvió a lo que era, con la única diferencia de que entre las aldeas ninjas había alianza, después de todo una guerra de ese tamaño es difícil de olvidar y mucho más difícil es el olvidar con quienes peleaste hombro con hombro para ganarla.

En Konohagakure no sato pasaba igual que en las otras aldeas, enterraban a sus caídos con respeto y tristeza, esas eran una de las consecuencias de la guerra y nada se podía hacer más que seguir adelante. La Quinta renunció a su puesto de Hokage diciendo que ya había terminado su tiempo y que era hora de elegir a otro líder de la aldea, el cual el elegido fue Hatake Kakashi o como la mayoría lo conocía "Kakashi del Sharingan".

En las grandes puertas de Konoha se encontraba el actual sexto Hogake con su antigua alumna, Sakura Haruno la mejor ninja médico de su generación, incluso casi igualando a la princesa Tsunade; frente a ellos dos estaba el último de los Uchiha con vestimenta de viaje y una pequeña mochila.

—Bueno, seré honesto contigo—empezó el más mayor de todos — En circunstancias normales, hubieras sido puesto en prisión, condenado de por vida… La única razón por la cual todas tus acciones han sido perdonadas es debido a tu valioso apoyo para deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

El pelinegro a quien estaba dirigidas estas palabras miro con rostro serio al hombre frente a él.

—Aunque claro está y es necesario que nunca lo olvides…Que todo es gracias a Naruto, el héroe y eje central de la alianza shinobi que puso fin a la guerra, y también a mi indulgencia como sexto hogake. Ten siempre esto en cuenta—continuo hablando con cara aburrida pero sería— Así que por favor trata de mantenerte controlado y no vuelvas a salirte de tus cabales, porque esta vez es mi cabeza la que está en juego…

—Sí…lo siento—fue lo único que contestó el azabache.

— ¿En verdad piensas irte?—preguntó la única kunoichi presente— Tsunade-Sama está casi por terminar tu prótesis elaborada con las células de Hashirama— le dijo al pelinegro.

—Por ahora, tengo que ver este nuevo mundo ninja por mí mismo. Necesito evaluar el estado actual del mundo en que vivimos—respondió a la pregunta de su compañera— Siento que ahora finalmente soy capaz de ver todas aquellas cosas que había pasado por alto. Y no deseo perder la oportunidad que tengo de ver todo esto con claridad. Además, hay unas cuantas cosas que aún me preocupan—le terminó de explicar.

Sonrojándose levemente y apartando la mirada le dijo— Bueno…Y sí… ¿Y sí te dijera que quiero ir contigo?—terminado de decir esto agarro valor y poso sus verdes ojos en los negros de él.

—Este es mi camino de redención. Y tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados—cerró los ojos sin mirar a la ojiverde.

— ¿Dices que no tengo nada que ver?— preguntó muy abatida y con la mirada gacha la pelirosada.

—Regresaré, lo prometo…Y gracias— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke mirándola a los ojos viendo como ésta se sonrojaba rápidamente. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El pelinegro planeaba avanzar y seguir su camino pero antes de que las puertas de Konoha desapareciera entre los árboles, recargado sobre un tronco más delante de él se encontraba su mejor amigo, ese rubio imperativo que al final de la guerra lo salvo…

—No creí que vendrías—le dijo la rubio— …Tú… una vez más…— no pudo terminar porque aquel ninja de mirada azulada y decidida lo interrumpió.

—He venido a devolverte esto— dijo alzando la mano frente a su mejor amigo mostrándole el protector ninja de éste.

—Lo guardaré…hasta que finalmente podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros—sonrió y tomo el protector que le ofrecía el héroe de la alianza shinobi.

**W·-w-·W**

Había pasado dos semanas el ex-vengador Uchiha marcho de la aldea, pareciera que nunca estuvieron en guerra, aunque no se podría ignorar las caras sombrías que tenían algunos ninjas y ciudadanos de la aldea, la mayoría había perdido por lo menos un ser querido y era muy pronto para olvidarlo. Entre los ninjas en los cuales tuvo más impacto la muerte de sus seres queridos fue en la heredera Hyuga que tenía grabado en la memoria la escena aterradora en la que su primo el genio Hyuga se ponía frente a ella para salvarla.

Una ojiperla caminaba por las calles de la aldea observando los puestos que se encontraban en la banqueta buscando uno en específico con la mirada, no paso ni un minuto cuando lo visualizo, un pequeño puesto de flores, que tenía un letrero en donde se leía "Florería Yamanaka", sin perder tiempo la joven Hyuga avanzo hacia él y entro.

—Buenos Días, Ino-san—saludo a la persona que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

—Buenos días Hinata—devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa una rubia que se encontraba colocando estratégicamente flores a un precioso arreglo floral.

—Me-me podrías dar un ramo de Camelias Blancas por favor— pidió amablemente la ojiperla

—Claro—respondió Ino dejando de colocar flores al arreglo y buscando lo que le pedía su amiga y compañera—"Te querré siempre"—dijo agarrando el ramo y entregándoselo a la peliazulada, viendo cómo ésta la miraba con duda—Es lo que significan las camelias—le explico.

—ah, n-no lo sabía—dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras le entregaba el dinero y tomaba el ramo de Camelias—Gracias, n-nos vemos luego.

La joven Yamanaka observó cómo la heredera Hyuga se marchaba de su puesto con una sonrisa triste, la rubia sabía que esa triste sonrisa era por Neji, ella sabía que aunque esos primos al principio no se llevaban bien habían aprendido a quererse y que la muerte del genio Hyuga le había hecho mucho daño, ella misma conocía el dolor de perder a una persona querida… todavía le dolía horrores la muerte de su padre.

**W·-w-·W**

El viento soplaba moviendo el rebelde y rubio cabello del ninja que se encontraba frente la "Piedra de los Héroes", tenía la mirada perdida y triste recordando a su antiguo maestro Jiraiya y su padre Minato, después se dirigió a la tumba de Neji, tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no se percató cuando Hinata se posiciono a su lado y depositó un ramo de camelias blancas en la tumba frente a él.

—Hey Hinata—saludo raramente calmado el rubio cuando por fin se percató de la chica.

—Hola Na-naruto-kun— le devolvió el saludo sin mirar al rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

Naruto no recordaba ni una vez que la chica Hyuga no actuara extraña cuando estaba él cerca de ella, es por eso que al percatarse de eso la regreso a ver, podía observar claramente el perfil de su cara y se dio cuenta de detalles que no había visto en ella antes, se dio cuenta de sus largas y negras pestañas, de su pequeña y respigada nariz -siguió bajando la mirada- y por último de sus finos y delicados labios.

Al sentir la mirada de Naruto en ella sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaban automáticamente, decidida a enfrentar esos ojos azules lo regresó a ver.

—¿Qué su-sucede Naruto-kun?—preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nada—dijo rápidamente al verse descubierto, apartando la vista de la peliazulada —eh, umm, ¿También vienes a visitar a Neji?—dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, le he traído un ramo de camelias blancas— le respondió Hinata con sus mejillas menos sonrojadas que antes.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo más, se quedaron en silencio observando la tumba.

—Bu-bueno, Naruto-kun, creo que me voy primero—le dijo después de un rato la Hyuga.

—Yo también ya me voy—contestó— Sí quieres te acompaño —dijo rascándose la cabeza viendo como la ojiperla regresaba a verlo y sus mejillas adquirían el tono rosado de antes.

Apenas iba a decirle que no se preocupara si no quería que la acompañase que no había ningún problema cuando vio cómo su compañera asentía rápidamente. Así que sin más los dos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de aquel lugar que tenía las tumbas de sus seres queridos.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles vivas de Konoha haciendo que poco a poco se fue alejando ese aire triste que los rodeaba antes, algunos habitantes se detenían a verlos pasar, no era muy común que el Héroe de la alianza shinobi caminase con la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, el clan Hyuga, aunque muchos shinobis no les parecía raro ver eso puesto que sabían que Hinata era amiga y compañera de Naruto.

—¡Hey Hinata, vamos a comer Ramen!—dijo el rubio recuperando ya su habitual entusiasmo—¡Yo invito, dattebayo!— intentó convencerla.

—¡Hai Naruto-kun!—aceptó sonrojándose, olvidándose por un momento de su tristeza, sabía que no era correcto que se sintiera feliz por estar con la persona que amaba cuando no había pasado ni un mes de la guerra y de los shinobis caídos, pero no lo podía evitar, no le podía decir a su corazón que no brincará cada vez que ese rubio le dirigía la palabra.

Ahora con un rumbo ya trazado y sin el silencio incomodo de antes, los dos ninjas se dirigieron animadamente hacia Ichiraku Ramen hablando de cosas triviales en el camino.

— ¡Hey viejo, dos ramen de miso!—gritó el rubio al llegar al local— ¿Te gusta el ramen de miso Hinata? ¿No te gusta? ¡Hey espera viejo mejor…!—estaba diciendo Naruto preocupado porque a Hinata no le gustara el ramen de miso y le diera un golpe por pedir sin tomarla en cuenta así como Sakura lo hacía cuando la invitaba a comer ramen y pedía por ella.

—¡Na-naruto-kun! Así es-esta bien. Me gusta el ramen de miso—lo interrumpió casi gritando la ojiperla, puesto que era difícil que el ojiazul le escuchará si hablaba bajito— etto.. Buenas tardes—le dijo despacio y totalmente sonrojada por su anterior mini-grito al señor Teuchi que los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Dime Naruto, ¿esta jovencita es tu novia?— preguntó sonriendo pícaramente el dueño del local mirando como la chica se sonrojaba a niveles inalcanzables para un ser humano normal y su cliente número uno adquiría un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—N-no, te equivocas viejo—dijo intentado quitar importancia al tema— Ella es mi amiga Hinata, Hyuga Hinata— la presento ya calmado y sin el rubor.

Sintió un poquito de decepción al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio, pero luego se recuperó al saber que el ojiazul la consideraba su amiga y no una compañera cualquiera.

—Oh, perdón por el mal entendido señorita—se disculpó Teuchi sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro—Tomen asiento, ahorita traigo los tazones de ramen.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento uno al lado de otro, no tardo mucho para que apareciera Ayame la hija de dueño colocando frente a cada uno un tazón de ramen humeando.

—¡Itadakimasu!—dijeron los dos separando los palillos comenzando a comer.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto terminará su tazón y pidiera otro de inmediato, Hinata sin embargo comía lento y calmado su primer plato.

Entre tazones de ramen –7 por parte del rubio y 2 por parte de la peliazulada- estuvieron hablando animadamente, para ser más asertivos Naruto hablaba y Hinata escuchaba y asentía o negaba, dependiendo de lo que el rubio le contaba, aunque también a veces reunía valor e intentaba hablar casualmente con el rubio sin morir por exceso de sangre en las mejillas.

Fue en ese pequeño momento de felicidad que la heredera Hyuga tomo su decisión, iba a volver a declararse a su amado ojiazul, pero antes de su segunda declaración decidió que le daría tiempo al rubio y a ella misma, les daría tiempo a ellos para que sanaran de cuerpo – las heridas de la batalla- y alma – los seres queridos que perdieron en la guerra.

Lo que no sabía la ojiperla es que su declaración tomaría mucho más tiempo de lo que ella creía y que en las afueras de la aldea había dos personas que se interpondrían en su declaración, la primera quería destruir a toda la humanidad y la segunda tenía en mente la redención.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo, Gracias por leer!**

**Lamento muchísimo si se me paso una falta de ortografía, no soy muy buenas con ellas. :/**

**¡Creo que ya estoy de regreso o eso espero! Vengo con este...mi primer Fanfiction. Que emoción y miedo, por ahora dejaré de lado los One-shot que tenía planeados para mi regreso y me dedicaré al 90% a este proyecto. Espero que les parezca interesante y les guste, eso me da animo :D No sé la verdad cuando publique el capitulo 2, pero de que lo publicaré, lo haré. **

**También quiero aclarar dudas de las parejas... todavía no sé con quien se quedara la Luna de la discordia(Hinata xD) tenía planeado que se quedara con "X" persona pero luego veo al otro y ahggg! no puedo decidir ahora, eso se decidirá por como cosas que vayan pasando. Aunque ustedes también pueden ayudar diciéndome con quien debería quedarse y porque.. pero eso será ya hasta el finaaaal, "eso si todos llegan vivos ahí" muajaja. ¿Ya saben quién son las dos personas que menciono al final? Espero que sí, es muy fácil de adivinar.**

**p.d. ¿Se dieron cuenta que cambie la despedida de Sasuke con Sakura? En lo personal no me gusto que 'sasuki' utilizará el "golpecito" de Itachi en ella. No lo sé, ese golpecito era sólo de mi Itachi para sasuke :/**

**Sin nada más que avisar me despido.**

**Atte.**

**Jokerumi.**


End file.
